


Hyung is my pick!

by lemoniedt



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: I'm crying, Light Angst, M/M, Starship Trainees, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of cheesy things, offcam scenes, wonjin thinks hyeongjun is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoniedt/pseuds/lemoniedt
Summary: "We've been friends for so long, it's just a shame, we won't be able to do it anymore."





	Hyung is my pick!

**Author's Note:**

> WHY CAN'T I SEE ANY WONJIN AND HYEONGJUN FANFICTIONS WHEN THIS TWO CUTIEPIES HAD BEEN SERVING US LOTS OF SKINSHIPS. JESUS CHRIST.
> 
> But, anyways, I've been really hooked into Produce X 101. Well, my pick is Hyeongjun, but I've got a lot of bias wreckers, damn it susan. Hyeongjun is just too cute, he's a literal fluff ball of sunshine. Support him please, as well as the other Starship Trainees, he loves his labelmates so much. Also, Wonjin will prolly be sad if he gets eliminated or something, and vice versa.
> 
> PLEASE MAKE THEM DEBUT TOGETHER. THANK YOU.
> 
> Lastly, enjoy~

**From: Wonjini Hyung (010*)**

_Hyeongjunnie, oppa misses you ;)_

 

Hyeongjun sighs while reading the text from Wonjin. After waking up later than the others, he was the last one up to go to the salon. The four trainees are already on the van, some are resting (read: Minhee), some are warming up their vocals (read: Hyubin and Jungmo), and some are just bothering other trainees (read: Wonjin). A couple of minutes more and Hyeongjun was ready and free to go.

 

As soon as the van's door opens, Wonjin's face lights up, and welcomes Hyeongjun with a big hug. "Aw, look, my Hyeongjun is so cute," Wonjin coos at him, making the youngest pout.

 

The whole ride were filled with constant singing, practicing of the choreography, pinching cheeks, and cooing how cute Hyeongjun looked with his permed hair. As soon as they arrive, the five had held hands as they were all nervous. One by one, the staffs had given them their following nametags, and leading them to the area. After checking themselves on the mirror, as well as teasing each other, they had entered the stadium. They have seen a couple of participants seated already, some cooed at how cute Hyeongjun is, and Wonjin was never as proud as before. They sat themselves on the lower bunk of the pyramid, left side, and waited until it was filled with their fellow trainees.

 

Wonjin can't help but be jealous, of course, who wouldn't? He admits, he likes Hyeongjun not just a little brother, nor just a fellow trainee, nor as a friend, probably he likes Hyeongjun as Hyeongjun. _He's bisexual, not gay_ , he would remind himself albeit the fact that he's really gay for Hyeongjun. But well, he can't help but to pout when Hyeongjun starts to talk to another trainee. He wasn't as possessive as before, but that boy named Kim Mingyu, was just stunning and mesmerizing. He just wanted Hyeongjun all by himself, and he admits too, that he is selfish especially when it comes to the younger.

 

"Hyung, am I handsome?" Hyeongjun asks him, he smiled and pinches the latter's cheeks, "No, you're cute."

 

He's indeed cute. From his looks, to his soft hair, to his eyes, and oh - his smile! Have you seen his smile? He is a literal angel that came from heaven. The boy was just too kind, and cute, especially when he tries to speak in a Seoul accent but nevertheless, failing over and over again because he pronounces  _ha_ with  _hwa_. Ain't he cute? He could literally just ask Wonjin to kill himself, and he would be willingly to do so, everything for the little bo -

 

"Hyung, I want to be handsome," Wonjin's trail of thoughts was cut off by the sulking Hyeongjun, how many times has he been cooing over Hyeongjun? He suits that permed hair, no one could ever do that unless it's Hyeongjun. "No, you're cute," he replied once again.

 

They were then cut off when their Representative had came in. Wonjin thought it'll be IU, well could've been. But, he knew that Lee Dongwook was better for his gay self -  _bisexual_. Everyone would whisper at how the Representative was too handsome in real life, a real Grim Reaper.

 

While Wonjin was too focused on his thoughts, his mind suddenly went to the boy beside him, Song Hyeongjun. And, there his gay self came back and became even more gayer.  _Damn, even just his name is way too cute_.

 

-

 

Time kept passing by, quickly, faster than anything else, and Wonjin just realized. It's their turn to perform already. The wave of nervousness was there, the five were trying to calm down, reassuring themselves that they could perform rather well. They chanted the tradition. "Ah hwaiting, hwaiting, ah hwaiting, hwaiting, hwaiting!"

 

He can't help but smile as he looked at the younger in front of him, how could Hyeongjun still be so cute while facing backwards? Well, everything he does is cute for Wonjin anyways.

 

They then introduced themselves, performed, and he must say. It was not going well.

 

The trainers asked for Hyeongjun to do a freestyle, and he could feel how nervous the younger is. He just wanted to run at him, hug him and assure him that he was doing well. He knew that the boy was in the verge of crying, his hands couldn't stay still and kept on shivering. And he hisses, and hisses again. He hates the feeling that he can't do anything for Hyeongjun that time. But, if they did, maybe they'll still be together?

 

-

 

The five quietly trails down the path they used to enter. The once happy five, was rather quiet. Hyubin tried so hard to cheer them up, but to no results.

 

Wonjin. Wonjin is in lost of thoughts.

 

Blaming himself for the outcome. He wanted to debut with Hyeongjun, he badly wanted. But then, the youngest...

 

_Why does this have to happen? Of all people, why my Hyeongjun?_

 

He sees Hyeongjun, tears on his eyes, but he kept it, trying to be strong. Congratulating Wonjin and Hyubin for being able to continue their journey. He's sad, and disappointed, who wouldn't? He has to leave even before the show even started. 

 

_Is it unfair? Is it too mean?_

 

He asks himself, he began to regret things, he began to pity himself.

 

His train of thoughts were cut off when he felt a warm hand on his, looking up he sees Wonjin, crying. He can't help but feel bad, he pulls Wonjin into a hug. "Hey hyung, you'll be my pick," he says, cheerily, but the older can sense the sadness on Hyeongjun.

 

-

 

The show continues, they became comfortable throughout the hours as they watch the other trainees' performance. When the Jellyfish trainees came back to their seat, Hyeongjun pats Mingyu's back who is beside him, giving him a sad smile which the other returns back.

 

When the break comes in, Wonjin stood up to go to the bathroom. Hyeongjun, as curious as ever, had followed the older to the bathroom. Before Hyeongjun could even talk to the older, he has heard voices far from the comfort room.

 

_"I can't believe those Starship trainees, I mean - that wasn't the usual performance they give."_

 

_"Yeah, I'm not sure if they even practiced or what."_

 

_"You know that boy, was that Heongjin? Hyungjoo? Ah, just that guy. He could've just did that freestyle, it could have changed his rankings."_

 

_"Probably because he wasn't talen---"_

 

Hyeongjun looks up, only to find Wonjin covering his ears. "Hey, you two, can you stop gossiping? You sly motherfuckers." Wonjin shouted, then pulling Hyeongjun inside the comfort room.

 

The younger can't help but feel his tears on his cheek. He doesn't know why was he crying. Probably, because it hurts as hell to be called untalented. He felt Wonjin's warm arms wrapping on his figure, the older humming a song for the latter so he could calm down.

 

"Hey baby, just let those tears out," that's the last thing that Wonjin said as Hyeongjun had cried loudly on the older's arms.

 

-

 

"My Hyeongjun, have this yogurt. Are you okay now?" Wonjin asks, pushing the yogurt onto the boy's arms. The latter smiles and nods, "Yes hyung, thank you."

 

They were still on the bathroom, both sitting atop the sink, Hyeonjung had already calmed down. The two remained silent, and it was rather comfortable. Wonjin lays his arm on Hyeongjun's side of his head and slightly pushing him onto his shoulders. Just when they became more comfortable, Wonjin's phone rung up. Reading a text from Minhee that asks them to come back since the break was over. On their way back to their seats, Wonjin glares at the two, in which they avoided, scared.

 

"Eh? Hyeongjun? What happened?" Kim Mingyu asked as soon as he sees Hyeongjun. The latter smiles and shakes his head off, "I kind of got sweat so it removed half my makeup," Hyeongjun reasoned out. Mingyu takes out some foundation from his pocket, and pats some on Hyeongjun's face.

 

The older rolls his eyes as he sat back down beside Hyeongjun. He then pulls Hyeongjun onto his side and takes out a lipbalm. He could see on his peripheral vision that Mingyu pouts because of the action. He then starts putting lipbalm on the boy's lips and pretended to kiss it. Hyeongjun just laughed it out although Wonjin would really want to taste those lips once he has a chance.

 

-

 

The recording has ended with Lee Dongwook's encouragement words. Albeit, still sad, the X-Trainees felt rather encouraged. They feel like they'll be back again, and will be better the next time. Hyeongjun definitely hopes it. The trainers left, and the trainees from Classes A-D were now called out. Before the D-Class were called out, Hyeongjun takes out a pack of gums from his pocket and gave it to Wonjin, "Take it."

 

Wonjin looks at him, twice, thrice, every second as the agencies of the D-Class were called out. When Starship was called, Hyubin hugged each and every Starship Trainees and promised them to be back soon. Wonjin doesn't move from his spot.

 

"Hey hyung, you should go," Hyeongjun giggles as he pushes Wonjin. The boy looked at him, and held his hands, shaking his head. Wonjin doesn't want to go, not without Hyeongjun. If he's going to continue this path, he wants to be with Hyeongjun, no one else but Hyeongjun. "Hyung, I'm not dying. We could see each other once you debuted, or maybe after this," Hyeongjun assured him. The staff kept on calling Wonjin's name to come down.

 

"I promise that you'll be the one I'll look for once I get out of this."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise."

 

They intertwined their pinky fingers, a promise that can't be cut off. He smiles as he waves goodbye to Wonjin, muttering the words, "make us proud."

 

-

 

"Hyeongjunnieeee, I guess we're going home together today, wanna eat something?" Mingyu teases, while Hyeongjun laughs as they walks into the bus. They didn't know what's the bus for, but that's where the staffs had guided them. Minhee and Jungmo were seated right next to each other, laughing at how Hyeongjun looked betrayed.

 

Fortunately, Mingyu had seated next to Hyeongjun, the younger had been seated on the window side. Eventually falling asleep, with his chest heavy, throughout the ride. Everyone on the bus was gloomy, no one intended to talk and would rather be alone.

 

-

 

**From: My Hyeongjunnie ♡ (010*)**

hi wonjini oppa?

 

Wonjin looked rather happy, first he was then transferred to A-Class, which meant he could dance on the stage. Then, now, on their break, Hyeongjun texted him and called him oppa. Before he could even reply, another message had came onto his phone.

 

**From: My Hyeongjunnie ♡ (010*)**

you should go to the c-class some said they are looking for you

 

The boy looked confused, why would the C-Class Trainees look for him? Nevertheless, he went down to the C-Class Training Room. He carefully knocked on the door, and seeped through a narrow hole. Then, he saw a familiar figure as soon as he opened it. A boy with a milky white skin, as tall as him, still wearing a permed hair, and a familiar smell.

 

"Hello, Wonjini-hyung," the boy greeted.

 

Wonjin's eyes grew wide, he can't believe this, the boy was wearing a yellow t-shirt, a big C on its back - "I thought you're -" He was cut off. 

 

"Hehe, hyung~" Hyeongjun giggles, and Wonjin was so happy. He lounged onto the younger as he screams in joy. He felt hot tears flowing on his eyes, tears of joy. He can't believe this, there's hope for them to debut together.

 

Oh, wait, he needed some private time with Hyeongjun and had to ask him a lot of questions. He then glared at the younger before pulling him on one of the bathrooms on the secondth floor of the building. "Yah, how could you not tell me about this?" Wonjin pouted.

 

"It's a surprise, hyung~" Hyeongjun teased and Wonjin can't help but pinch the younger's cheeks. "Aren't you happy that I'm back here?" Hyeongjun asks.

 

"Of course, I am not." Wonjin answered, the boy's expression dropping, "because I'm more than happy to have you back here, I can't believe we can now debut together," Wonjin almost squealed, hugging the younger once again.

 

"Minhee-hyung and Jungmo-hyung is back as well, we're back as five!" Hyeongjun cheers, and Wonjin can't help but adore the younger.

 

"Thank you for coming back," Wonjin said, as he ruffles the younger's hair. 

 

_Maybe I can tell you next time that I like you, but for now, I'm happy you're back._

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i haven't proofed-read it yet, since my head is aching too much >3< sorry i can't make up another ending, maybe after some more episodes i can now give you all a better ending hehe.
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyedddd also please support bnm trainees, up10tion, victon, myteen, starship trainees as well as bnm trainees~~~ also maroo guys!!! PLEASE SUPPORT THEM ><


End file.
